Archetypes
The Archetypes are a group of twenty beings in the Destroy the Godmodder series' Fiction, predating Fiction's current form. As such, they are some of Fiction's oldest inhabitants. Each Archetype represents a certain character archetype or ideal, giving them a one-dimensional yet incredibly powerful skillset. In general, they are against the Narrative and the Conflict, and seek a reality freed from plot forces. They have continually fought across each incarnation of Fiction to accomplish this task, and are capable of retaining knowledge in between reboots. Various characters in the DTG series have been retroactively given Archetype status, though the Archetypes as a whole were first introduced in a text adventure created by pionoplayer, Another Joke. Known Archetypes Currently, there are only twenty known Archetypes. Though there were hundreds in the past, many have fallen through various means. The Overseer See here for the main article. The Overseer, real name Metatron (also stylized as METATRON), is the creator of the Source Code of Reality and the Four Powers of the Void. He also aided in the construction of Universe Z and Universe C. Throughout DTG, he has been trapped behind the Gate, a construction within the Ends of the Earth. Whoever unlocks the Gate using the Curses of the Order must face Metatron in combat to determine who can use his power to kill the gods and reshape Fiction. Metatron is notorious for many names, some of which include Godhead, Period, and Interpunct, with each name conveying some aspect of his power. In Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins' timeline, the Scribe sought to kill Metatron while fighting in the Zeroth Server, and it is unknown if he was successful. In the main DTG timeline, the Scribe successfully killed Metatron, but chose not to use his power. It was then taken by MTT INDUSTRIES, a corporation ruled by ten Advanced Superiors, who attempted to use Metatron's power to remake Fiction by various means. Their most notable pursuit was creating Project Binary. The Giant The Wizard Wields the fabled sword, Rapture. The Demon The Trickster Featured prominently in Another Joke. The King The Queen The Warrior The Fool The Mentor The Hunter The Seer Merged with the Sage to become the Oracle. The Sage Merged with the Seer to become the Oracle. The Soldier The Healer The Reaper The Muse The Dying The Oracle The Secret The Secret, known fully as the Secret of the Void, is an immensely powerful dragon that created the Void. It is one of the largest entities in the DTG series, stretching across the length of several biomes. It appeared in Destroy the Godmodder to ally with the players in the final fight against the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret Tank, and it appeared at various points during Destroy the Godmodder 2: repairing the Black Monolith after Zero Hour, teleporting the players to GodCraft in Intermission 2, and fighting against the Conflict during Act 5. The Secret of the Void died while fighting the Shadow in Limbo during Act 5, but a portion of its soul remains in a lock sealing the Red Dragon in place beneath Limbo's surface. Using this power, the Council of Nine became the Council of the Void during the Final Conflict in One Year Older.